Un Simple Juego
by Solin Staly
Summary: todos saben que a Jakotsu le gusta mucho jugar con su comida antes de comerla, en cualquier sentido. y eso lo tiene que comprobar el pobre e inocente doctorcito, quien es parte de una simple travesura.-¡Estoy enfermo de amor y solo tu me puedes curar!.-.


Advertencia: shounen ai. No es tan fuerte, pero aquí está.

Rated: t.

Pareja: Jakotsu y Suikotsu.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a rumiko Takahashi. Este fic no tiene fin de lucro

La igualdad no existía, ni en los clanes más unidos, y el shichinitai era uno de esos grupos en donde todos eran diferentes, y él era quien menos podía quejarse de las diferencias de los demás, siendo tan…em…estrambótico no era la palabra, aunque sí se le parecía. Con diferentes y complicadas personalidades, los 7 habían aprendido a convivir y conocerse, a aguantar sus rabietas y penas, así como a reír en sus alegrías y buenos momentos. A pesar de ser un grupo ruin, macabro y cruel, se querían a su modo, pero a su modo también, se odiaban.

Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, por ejemplo, se pasaban peleando por cualquier estupidez, criticando la forma de matar del otro, aunque siempre le pedían al aniki Bankotsu que los mandaran juntos a misiones. A menudo Renkotsu decía odiarlo, pero era por el único que se preocupaba, y Ginkotsu dejaba el monosílabo "sí, sí, sí" cuando de hablar con su creador se trataba. Eran tan insoportables, que Jakotsu –el más pervertido del grupo- pensaba que algo se traían entre manos. Algo salvaje, oscuro, prohibido, pero adictivo. Lo supo cuando llegaron a una nueva base, y el herrero le había pedido que lo acompañara mientras se daba un baño. El que te quiere, te aporrea. Le dijo a Ginkotsu esa misma noche, cuando estuvieron solos, obteniendo un arrebato de ira por parte de su camarada y un golpe de acero que no lo dejó levantarse por una semana.

Kyokotsu y Mukotsu, otro ejemplo de simpatía y amor. Siempre se pasaban persiguiendo, el primero para comerse al humano, y el segundo para experimentar con venenos peligrosos con el ogro, intentando eliminar youkais con ellos. Era una pesadilla oírlos correr, uno mugiendo furiosamente, y el otro chillando despavorido. Aunque cuando estaba uno mal herido en una batalla, el otro no lo pensaba dos veces para salvarlo. Un buen equipo ellos dos, amables y comedidos. No faltaba cuando Bankotsu tenía algo que objetar sobre Kyokotsu, Mukotsu siempre se arriesgaba defendiéndolo.

Bankotsu y él: a Menudo se reían de cualquier estupidez, dejando en manifiesto que no le interesaban las guerras, siempre y cuando hubieran buenas cabezas que cortar. Aunque el líder era un poco iracundo, Jakotsu siempre se las arreglaba para aplacar su rabia y transformarla en una gran risotada con cualquier comentario. Al parecer, el espadachín de los labios rojos era el único capaz de dominar al joven comandante. El primero y el segundo, los dos mas poderosos del shichinintai eran temidos, respetados y admirados. Con sus manos suaves, sus brazos delgados y su pecho plano, el capitán estaba a la entera disposición del jefe.

Suikotsu y Suikotsu: a este doctor no le hacía falta un compañero, alguien a quien golpear, aguantar o defender, ocupado como estaba en luchar contra si mismo. A veces, el peculiar grupo se encontraba con no tan agradables sorpresas sobre su extraño camarada. Los anormales sueños, las palabras murmuradas a baja voz y esos temblores que recorrían su espalda. A uno le gustaba en exceso la sangre, el otro la despreciaba. El primero se divertía matando, destruyendo y mutilando, el otro era un doctor dedicado a sanar y proteger. Luz y oscuridad, calor y frialdad, pureza y suciedad, fuego y hielo. Todo eso era Suikotsu. Un enigma. Un tipo totalmente esquizofrénico, enfermo, anormal, aunque necesario.

Renkotsu lo aborrecía. Quizá porque odiaba la bipolaridad o la gente que pensara diferente a su criterio, pero el capitán notaba que lo miraba raro. Ginkotsu sólo le guardaba distancia, tal vez por órdenes del anterior mencionado, ya que no era capaz de tomar decisiones propias. Kyokotsu lo pasaba molestando, diciendo cosas como "cuando aparezca el doctor, me lo como y asunto arreglado", Mukotsu siempre le buscaba temas de conversación, tal vez por lástima y compasión. Como líder, Bankotsu era el más despreocupado del grupo, dándole golpes en la cabeza amistosamente al doctor, explicando con calma y sencillez que la niña a la cual buscaba con desesperación estaba muerta, invitándolo a bañarse, sirviéndole sake. y haciendo bromas con el asesino sobre sangre y temas que no muchos entendían. Asumía a ambos como parte del grupo. Y como Bankotsu no parecía molesto ante la extraña bipolaridad de Suikotsu, todos lo trataban de ayudar y comprender, aunque a veces sonaran extrañas frases como: "Tengo dominado al médico Suikotsu, esta vez no volverá a aparecer" o "¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Aunque estresante, era divertido.

Y Jakotsu estaba incluido en el grupo de los que deseaban el bien estar tanto del médico como del asesino. Es más, le parecía tragicómico su estado de locura. Y como en el equipo se trataba de sobrevivir y ver quién era más fuerte, el espadachín ejercía cierto dominio sobre el hombre de personalidad doble. Tenía una forma demasiado peculiar de demostrarle quién mandaba, pero estaba conforme.

Y allí estaba él, luego de salir de un baño termal. Su cabello suelto, su cuerpo mojado y su cara… sin las líneas que se lograban ver cuando se encontraba dominándolo el asesino. La ropa de Suikotsu se hallaba en una esquina, oculta tras unos bambúes huecos, perfectamente doblada como siempre. avanzó, tambaleándose, y Jakotsu se quedó observándole un tiempo más.

Era sexi. Su cuerpo fornido, sus hombros anchos y esa espalda tan… que en más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar y lamer, todo en ese doctor era perfecto. Lamiéndose los labios, el espadachín prefirió aguardar el momento indicado. El segundo idóneo para conseguir lo que tenía rondando por su demente cabeza.

Estaba vestido, arreglado, con ese peinado que, ridículamente le recordaba a una gota. Sus mejillas rosaditas y saludables brillaron a la luz del atardecer mientras se movía, buscando una salida, una persona o algo que le diera a entender dónde se encontraba, qué hacía allí y todas esas preguntas que, entre todos respondían.

Jakotsu ensanchó los ojos, mientras una nueva idea cruzaba por su delirante mente. Ya no iría, como siempre a responder sus preguntas, hacer de cachorro consolador y sonreírle de forma maternal. Tampoco llamaría a sus hermanos, para informarles sobre este momento tan incómodo, ya que estaban demasiado lejos. Con una hermosa sonrisa sádica, salió de su improvisado escondite para encarar al buen hombre.

Tuvo que hacer crujir unas ramitas para captar su atención, ya que miraba al infinito con total nostalgia, como si algo le faltara. Si había algo que odiaba de ese guerrero, era su sentimentalismo al ser el doctor. Pero amaba su inocencia con la que miraba, tocaba y hasta besaba, y le gustaba conocerlo una, otra y otra vez. Porque siempre era lo mismo.

Giró entonces el rostro, hasta que sus ojos marrones se posaron en su delgada y alta figura. Abrió la boca ligeramente, mientras se acercaba con cautela. "La curiosidad mató al doctor" pensó el capitán, poniéndose por un instante en el lugar de Suikotsu. "sí, debe ser duro". Dejando atrás esas patéticas reflexiones poco dignas de un shichinintai, se atrevió a dar un vacilante pasito, para no asustarlo. "ya bastante tiene el pobre hombre".

-¡Hola!.-saludó Suikotsu alegremente, con una benévola sonrisa y un gesto de la mano. Se veía de lo más adorable, y para estar justificando su estupidez, Jakotsu estaba seguro que se había enamorado, o por lo menos, obsesionado profundamente con esos ojos marrones y sus labios intensos y rosados.

-Buenas tardes, doctor, no sabía que se estaba dando un baño.-Dijo, con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo crear. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al seguir con la mirada las gotas de agua que discurrían aún por su cuello, hasta confundirse con la tela de la yukata que llevaba su compañero. Otra sonrisa por parte de Suikotsu lo hizo perder el control.

-Oh, no te preocupes, hija. ¿para qué me necesitabas?.-preguntó con dulzura, y el capitán reprimió el impulso de desenfundar a Jakotsutou para asesinarlo de una estocada por confundirlo con una fémina repulsiva.

-Soy un chico, señor Suikotsu.-dijo por fin, apretando los dientes ligeramente. Ambos se ruborizaron al sus miradas encontrarse.

-¡por favor perdóname!. Es que como…bueno, yo te… arg, mis más sinceras disculpas, jovencito.-Jakotsu reprimió una carcajada al escuchar a su compañero de asesinatos llamarlo de esa forma tan cursi, pero no dijo nada. simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se sentaba, tocándose el estómago con una falsa mueca de dolor. Siempre le había gustado arrinconar a Suikotsu contra la pared, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído que despertaran su atracción por su cuerpo. Tener el control… mas esta vez –pero sólo esta vez- sería todo diferente.

-no-no importa, de todos modos me lo busqué yo-Dijo soltando un quejidito tierno y lastimero. Suikotsu, como buen médico, se arrodilló a su lado, con un gesto preocupado y un poco pálido.-Ai… me duele…-

-¿en serio?. A ver, ¿Qué te sucede?.-Preguntó afligido, y en ese momento el espadachín comprendió por qué los pacientes le estimaban tanto. La mirada de sus ojos achocolatados, el gesto compungido de su rostro, todo aquello les hacía ver a las personas que en verdad podían confiar en él. Y Jakotsu lo hacía…

-Oh, el estómago ¡doctor!. ¡Voy a morirme y no quiero!.-era, definitivamente un buen mentiroso. Incluso, rechinó los dientes para darle más drama a su actuación. ¿le gustaba tanto?. ¿tan adicto se había vuelto a las caricias suaves de ese amnésico médico que se metía a su cama y luego olvidaba su nombre?. Al parecer sí, pero a lo que más era adicto era a la cara del otro Suikotsu, confundido por amanecer en su cuarto, desnudo y con dolores.

-¡No vas a morirte!.-exclamó, asustado mientras se levantaba. Jakotsu entendía que su compañero se sentía aún culpable por la muerte de esa niña a la que no pudo salvar. Era, como solía molestarlo "una réplica perfecta del buen samaritano". Sintiose un poco asqueado por aprovecharse de la bondad del médico, pero aquello desapareció cuando miró el hermoso cielo, teñido de rubí.

-Oh, no sé... hace algunos días me estaba sintiendo mal y...-

-Tranquilo, debo tener hiervas en mi caja, ahora tengo que ver dónde está...-la confusión pudo verse impresa en su rostro, el capitán supuso que al no saber donde se encontraba en ese instante. Luego, su teoría se vio confirmada, porque preguntó: -¿pero dónde estoy?.-

El espadachín meditó la respuesta, aunque estaba claro que no le estaba preguntando a él, si no que hablaba consigo mismo. Pasados unos segundos, respondió –en su casa.-Con el tono más inocente del que fue capaz. Era fingido, pero realmente convincente.

-eso creo saberlo, pero no recuerdo cuando me cambié de residencia. Si eres tan amable de responderme ¿en qué aldea estamos..?.-maldición, por todos los demonios asesinos del mundo. ¿Por qué debía ponerse a preguntar esas estupideces?. Precisamente ahora, que su carita medio ruborizada le estaba haciendo perder el control de esa forma tan deliciosamente alarmante, y esa erección que hasta hacía poco se encontraba dormida entre sus piernas, había comenzado a reaccionar ante tanta bondad e inocencia que lo volvía loco y le gustaba corromper con sus comentarios perversos; sin embargo –pero sólo ahora- se dejaría llevar.

-¡eso no es importante!. ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!.-fue de la única forma que se le ocurrió desviar ese tema tan ridículo. Suikotsu se volvió a arrodillar, observándolo con ojo crítico.

-a ver ¿Dónde te duele más?.-cuestionó con ese timbre relajante y seguro. Jakotsu sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, azorado, y con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, que combinaban con sus labios.

-Aquí...-Dijo, tomando la mano de Suikotsu. Un montón de sensaciones lo recorrieron, como un hormigueo placentero, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que tenía planeado para esa noche. Dirigió la mano del tímido y ruborizado médico hacia su bajo vientre, donde se quedó quieta un instante, antes de tocar suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿aquí?.-Suikotsu comenzó a masajear con cuidado, tratando de no causar dolor en su paciente. No sabía por qué, pero ese chico le daba una sensación conocida, como si lo hubiera visto en alguna parte y sin embargo no lo recordaba. Su vientre estaba algo duro, y escuchar sus jadeos lo alarmó.-¿te duele mucho?.-

-No te preocupes, sigue... Suikotsu. Ai...-jadeaba. Las manos del doctor acariciaban con delicadeza, intentando explorar la zona afectada causándole el menor sufrimiento posible. Pero lejos de sentir dolor, Jakotsu estaba sintiendo placer. Una corriente electrizante se deslizaba por su columna vertebral, bajando como ácido hasta su entrepierna...Precisamente eso le encantaba. Aquellos toques efímeros, sutiles y que lo llevaban más alto que acosar a mil soldados débiles que con una agitada de Jakotsutou, imploraban por sus besos y caricias. Muestras de afecto que, comparadas a las de su compañero le sabían insípidas.

Porque era Suikotsu el único capaz de hacer que él jadeara de esa forma con un simple roce. Su boca estaba seca y necesitaba algo más...

-Lo siento, trato de causar el menor dolor posible... de verdad-Se excusó Suikotsu, con los ojos un poco abiertos. Sus manos se detuvieron en un punto específico, donde fue dibujando círculos cortos con sus yemas. El enfermo seguía jadeando, respirando entrecortado, y fue entonces, en el instante que bajó la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta del extraño bulto que estaba entre sus piernas. Entonces esos jadeos... ¡pero cómo!. ¡qué vergüenza!. ¿él estaba excitado por el masaje?. El médico se sintió ridículo, pero una sensación horrible le paralizó el cuerpo y también…... también... ¿Por qué eso... lo que... también se endureció?

-¿Por qué te detienes, Suikotsu?.-preguntó Jakotsu, confundido, mirando a su camarada con ojitos de perro decapitado. Un rubor se extendió por la cara de Suikotsu, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la ingle del chico serpiente. Soltando una carcajada, Jakotsu se incorporó, igualmente colorado, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-bueno, bueno... al parecer, descubriste mis verdaderas intenciones ¿verdad?.-dijo con su tono afeminado y tierno. Suikotsu movió la boca un par de veces, aún colorado, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido, sólo unas cuantas gárgaras ininteligibles.-¡ains, Suikotsu!. Estoy enfermo de amor, y sólo tú puedes curarme!.-¿Qué importaba si se rebajaba?. Al otro día, su amigo no recordaría nada, y el humillado sería él.

-¿q-qué?.-pudo articular, aún nervioso. No le desagradaba, ni le asustaba; estaba en una especie de trance, porque sentía que sus manos lo habían tocado antes, que sus labios se habían posado sobre los de él incontables veces. ¿pero cómo?. ¿Dónde?. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, nada de lo que pasaba, sólo esa vaga sensación de querer abrazarlo.-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?.-

-oh vamos-Sonrió el capitán mirándolo con sus ojos verdes. Era muy lindo verlo confundido, le daba una apariencia vulnerable.-Pues curarme ¿qe más?. Es una enfermedad... y tú eres doctor.-

¡Ja!. Había dado en el punto sensible del médico. Si no lo curaba, era un mal doctor, así que le quedaba...

Lo abrazó cariñosamente, sin rastro de lujuria en sus gestos, y revolviéndole el pelo, dijo-Bañémonos juntos. ¡el agua debe estar deliciosa!.-Con voz infantil. El tener así sujetado a su amigo, no se cambiaba ni con la más perversa fantasía de su mente. No, porque a pesar de todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba cuando Suikotsu estaba cerca, eran camaradas, compañeros, y uno de sus únicos amigos.

-¿me puedes decir tu nombre?.-preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo y la caricia en el pelo. Su broche azul cayó al césped, y el cabello del espadachín quedó entonces desprolijo y despeinado, cayendo como cascada por sus hombros.-¿sabes?. Contigo me pasa algo raro. No te recuerdo, pero sé que te conozco de alguna parte... dime...-

-¡Oh!. Es demasiado complicado, así que no perdamos el tiempo. Concluyamos en que te conozco desde que eras un doctor que curaba enfermos, luego pasaste a ser uno de mis compañeros y más queridos amigos, y al final...-sonrió Jakotsu, quitándose la yukata con un sólo movimiento. Suikotsu apartó los ojos en seguida.-Pero recuerda que estoy enfermo, y muy grave. Ven a curarme-añadió, metiéndose en el baño termal.-¡y te digo mi nombre!.-

No recordaba. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que aún seguía mojado, y cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse su yukata, los ojos verdosos de ese extraño hombre se posaron en su cuerpo. Se sonrojó e intentó excusarse.-me acabo de salir del baño.-dijo, esperando que sonara convincente, e intentando no herirlo, puesto que parecía muy ilusionado.

-¡NO seas así, Suikotsu!.-llamó Jakotsu, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y relajando el cuerpo. Y el doctor no tuvo otra que ceder, porque tenía enormes ganas de volver a sentir el agua caliente rozando su piel, ese hechizo aletargante al que el baño termal lo sometía, pero sobretodo, deseaba saber su nombre.

Y se quitó la yukata con movimientos torpes, consciente de que el chico de tatuajes en las mejillas lo miraba espectante y con los ojos abiertos. Dobló sus prendas como siempre, y con calma se metió en el agua, nadando suavemente.

-eres sexi, hermano, en serio. ¡hasta para quitarte la ropa tienes estilo!.-suspiró, y suikotsu desvió la mirada, para que no viera que se había ruborizado ante sus palabras. "¿Por qué le hablaba como si le conocía?. ¿Quién era?". Eran las tantas preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza, mientras el agua caliente le golpeaba la pálida tez.

-¿q-qué..?.-Dijo con una cara inocente, y el chico serpiente volvió a sonreír de una forma peligrosa. Se estremeció de miedo y algo indescriptible ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de aquel joven?. Lo estaba mirando como si de un momento a otro fuera a comérselo, así de sencillo. Comerlo como si fuera pan, o carne, o ¡mierda!. ¿Qué hacía ahora?.

-Es una elegancia que ni siquiera Bankotsu aniki posee...-respondió entonces el espadachín, fijando sus ojos claros en el cielo. Se preguntó si había sido una buena idea hacer esa pantomima de dulzura a la que estaba totalmente desacostumbrado, pero interiormente sabía que sí, ya que la monotonía destruye el encanto, tanto corporal como sentimental. ¿Qué?. ¿estaba admitiendo que Suikotsu le gustaba sentimentalmente?. ¡pero cómo!. Si ni siquiera sabía cuál era su verdadera cara, era al único de los shichininTai que no comprendía y sin embargo...

-Oye..-Dijo una voz a su lado, y entonces fue consciente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo metido en sus elucubraciones, lo suficiente para permitir que el doctor se deslizara dentro del baño termal, algo ruborizado, pero con una sonrisa.-¿puedo preguntar algo?.

Jakotsu se aclaró la garganta, estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas. Pero le gustaba, era agradable sentir que lo recordaba, que era especial para uno de su grupo. Que no sólo estaba en su mente y pensamientos, si no que, en la inconsciencia, siendo otra persona, su alma lo recordara.-Dime hermanito-Dijo nadando suavemente, perdiéndose en el color chocolate fundido de sus ojos. "Sonrojadito, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y el pelo mojado", pensó Jakotsu observando a su presa con fascinación, "dan ganas de comerlo lenta y pausadamente".

-¿somos hermanos?.-

¿Qué?. ¡Mierda!. Sí era un idiota, sí era el grandísimo inepto más tarado e inocente de toda la galaxia y el sengoku, sí era el más vulnerable de los ShichininTai; pero también era el más tranquilo, comedido, suave… ¡de qué mierda te sirve eso en un grupo de asesinos!. Suikotsu era especial… especialmente tarado.

Se rió con suavidad.-No. Nos llamamos así de cariño. En realidad somos un grupo de ¿amigos? Que trabajamos ¿limpiamente? Para un líder, cuyo nombre es Bankotsu.-y estaba, sin proponerlo, respondiendo esas preguntas odiosas que sus hermanos tanto detestaban.-él es el más fuerte y guapo de todos, tiene unos músculos impresionantes, pero lo que me gustaba de ese tío lo perdió hace mucho. Luego le sigue Renkotsu, al que no te recomiendo conocer. Ginkotsu, que se la pasa diciendo "sí, sí, sí", como autómata. Creo que Renkotsu tiene algo que ver en su autismo...-

El joven siguió con el análisis del grupo, era algo que estaba disfrutando. Podía quejarse de las ineptitudes de Kyokotsu, del mal aliento de Mukotsu y de todo lo malo que viera en el grupo. Suikotsu no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente así que ¿Qué más daba?. Sólo estaba haciendo de buen hermano.

-¿y yo?. ¿Qué pinto en el grupo?.-cuestionó en la misma postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El joven sonrió dulcemente, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-tú... tú eres nuestro médico.-improvisó el chico serpiente, rodando los ojos.-Somos una organización que se encarga de contrarrestar las fuerzas del mal...-¡quién rayos le creería esa mentira!. Rogaba que Bankotsu no lo estuviera escuchando… de ser así, sería el hazmerreír de todos sus compañeros. Organización que contrarresta las fuerzas del mal... ya le daría Bankotsu una buena colleja.

Suikotsu suspiró amargamente. No recordaba nada. nada de nada. ni siquiera un ínfimo, minúsculo e insignificante detalle de su vida con ese grupo. Le habría gustado conocer al bárbaro y gallardo Bankotsu, al inteligente, frío y explosivo Renkotsu, a Mukotsu el farmacéutico venenoso, a Ginkotsu, escuchar su voz mecánica, ver la fuerza de Kyokotsu... pero no había en su mente algo que los recordara. Sintiose entonces miserable. ¿Estaba perdiendo la memoria?. ¿se estaba haciendo viejo?.

-No estás perdiendo la memoria-Dijo la voz dulcísima del chico de raros tatuajes en las mejillas, tomando su mano. Una corriente electrizante recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sus dedos largos y delgados hicieron contacto con la piel suave. El hombre sonreía, casi imperceptiblemente.-Deja que te haga recordar, ani...-

Luego soltó su mano, para tirarle una cantidad considerable de agua en la cara. Suikotsu tosió al entrar gran parte de esta en su boca, pero no le sucedió nada grave. Al mirar que el agresor se reía estruendosamente de su desgracia, una rabia sin precedentes se apoderó de él... deseaba matarlo, destrozarlo por su atrevimiento... nadie se burlaba y quedaba vivo para contarlo... nadie...

"eso es lo que eres, un asesino... la maldad reside dentro de ti, suikotsu..."

La voz le hablaba, pero él no podía creerle. Era un buen doctor ¿Qué le sucedía a su mente?. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?. Se estremeció, no era la primera vez que aquella voz le susurraba esas cosas. Le daba miedo de sólo pensar en la aterradora posibilidad de... no, no, ¡no!.

-Suikotsu... ¿estás bien?.-interrogó entrecortadamente el espadachín, que acariciaba su espalda. Por dentro rogaba que no se transformara aún... no cuando se le ocurrían tantas cosas que recién darían comienzo... ambos cuerpos sobre el césped, cubiertos sólo por el aterciopelado manto oscuro de la noche... jakotsu sobre su doctor, lamiendo toda su piel...

-Sí, lo estoy... lo estaba.-habló el médico entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia. Sus manos explorando la piel de su espalda, con infinita suavidad, la respiración del joven le llegaba en el cuello. Necesitaba voltear, mirar sus ojos verdes para desvanecer el temor que en ese momento lo perturbaba, sentir que unos ojos amigos lo miraban para desvanecer las crecientes ganas de echarse una soga al cuello.

Mas en el instante que lo hizo, se arrepintió profundamente. El joven estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía oír su rápida respiración y el latido acelerado de su corazón, y casi sentir la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de su compañero. El joven extendió la mano, tratando de apartarlo un poco, pero eso era imposible; Jakotsu miraba las gotas de agua que en un caer lento e hipnótico, se deslizaban por su cuerpo con lujuriosa satisfacción, y de pronto el médico no se sintió del todo seguro. Le faltaba el aire y las piernas se le estaban doblando. Una cálida sensación se alojó en su estómago, que le hizo temblar.

-YO... necesito... salir...-

Jakotsu quiso darle un buen golpe por su debilidad, en serio. De hecho, había estirado su larga mano para estamparla con ceremonia en la mejilla izquierda del doctorcito. Pero en cuánto esa idea cruzó por su mente, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su cara, de esos labios tan apetecibles que despertaban sus más bajos instintos. Y por eso fue que puso una mano en su barbilla, acariciándole con lentitud y suavidad con los pulgares. Un estremecimiento más pronunciado recorrió su cuerpo, y el espadachín lo acercó al suyo, tanto que sus caderas chocaban y... oh, lo que el joven de los labios rojos experimentó en ese instante no se comparaba con nada. gozo, placer, adrenalina pura.

Y entonces, enceguecido por la avalancha de sentimientos que aturdían su mente y cuerpo, acortó la reducida distancia entre ambos rostros y sus labios se encontraron. Estaban húmedos por el agua, y calientes por su respiración que quedó sellada en ese instante. A pesar de que la necesidad de morder y sentir su sangre inundando su boca era casi desesperante, se contuvo, ya que deseaba que todo fuera suave y calmado. Nada de dolor y sadomasoquismo, esta vez no...

Sus labios tocaron los de Suikotsu con delicadeza, con esa misma que él había empleado para acariciarle el estómago; no negaba que estaba asustado, no. Tampoco que deseaba salir corriendo, no... pero estaba verdaderamente ansioso y necesitado de las caricias débiles que le proporcionaba el joven de los rojos labios en su pelo y espalda, y le gustaría saber hasta dónde pensaba llegar...

Su lengua caliente y resbaladiza tocó, reticente el labio pálido del hombre desconocido. No aguantaba más, se desharía en sus brazos de puro placer. La boca de él se abrió y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha de caricias, para ver quién tenía el control. Otra sensación de calor lo comenzó a recorrer, y se sintió como una pluma bailando entre los hábiles labios del pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

Lo llevó hasta la orilla con parsimonia, mientras sus caderas chocaban lentamente y Suikotsu soltaba leves gemiditos que morían en la boca del ShichininTai de mayor estatura. Eufórico, empezó a bajar con sus manos, hasta llegar a los redondeados glúteos del doctor para acariciarlos con más fuerza. Sintió cómo su erección chocaba contra la suya, dura y caliente y... no, no aguantaría ni un minuto con ese maldito juego. Maldita sea la inocencia del médico.

Contra todo lo que esperaba, cayó con brusquedad en el césped algo mojado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando los labios del desconocido se separaron de los suyos, y sintió frío. Lo quería cerca, besándole, acariciándole y rodeándole con sus delgados brazos.

Con una agilidad asombrosa, Jakotsu lo estampó contra el suelo cubierto de pasto. Dominio propio era lo que menos tenía, así que, aprisionando con una sola mano sus brazos en el suelo, se subió sobre su fornido cuerpo, apreciando cómo temblaba cada fibra de piel caliente y mojada. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con un deseo ferviente, con un fuego abrasador. Parecían de caramelo, y al espadachín le dieron ganas de comprobarlo. De sacárselos para degustarlos con su lengua, de saber si eran tan deliciosos como se veían. Esos pensamientos románticos tenía con aquel doctor.

Tan romántico como morder su cuello con desespero, sintiendo el chorro de sangre espesa y roja discurriendo por su barbilla. El hombre gritó, pero otro beso lo hizo callar de golpe mientras las caderas del ShichininTai se encargaban de moverse suavemente.

Y como los jadeos del médico retumbaban como un estimulante en sus oídos, Jakotsu preguntó con una sonrisa sádica. -¿Qué quieres?.-Con el fin de que le exigiera, le ordenara que se lo follara en ese mismo instante. Deseaba escucharlo de sus labios... era la mejor manera de corromper su pureza.

-Yo... quiero...-La voz del médico era entrecortada, mientras los labios de Jakotsu depositaban un beso efímero antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. Pasó su lengua por esa zona, y Suikotsu sintió que se quemaba.-quiero... saber su nombre.-La última frase fue acompañada de un intenso rubor. Estaba nervioso. Muy, muy nervioso y asustado.

Jakotsu no respondió. Se esperaba algo como "has lo que quieras de mi", pero Suikotsu era demasiado... demasiado Suikotsu para pedirlo. Por lo que, con una sonrisita de pura alegría, comenzó a sembrar besos por toda la piel de su tierno amiguito. Por el torso pálido, por el vientre, los brazos y al final... cuando llegó a la cadera, sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-¿Qué quieres, Suikotsu?.-volvió a cuestionar, esta vez con la boca a pocos centímetros de su miembro, dejando en claro las intenciones que tenía. Se lamió los labios con lentitud, mientras su aliento se encargaba de excitar al médico trazando círculos por la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Sus uñas rozaban la suave piel, intentando provocarle aunque el más necesitado en ese momento era él. Y vaya que sí estaba deseando sentir a su amigo dentro de la boca.

Suikotsu no habló, no dijo nada. se limitó a estirar sus delgadas manos, atrayendo la cabeza de Jakotsu para que hiciera lo que deseaban ambos. Entonces el espadachín supo lo que quería, y no iba a retrazar el momento. No cuando estaba muerto de deseo. Al fin comenzaría su noche, esa que había estado esperando. Los besos, caricias y mordiscos se encargarían de llevarlos a la cima una y otra vez. Salvaje, lento, de todas las formas existentes... lo que tenía claro era que Suikotsu no se podría levantar al día siguiente...

...&&&...

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue una luz intensa en los ojos. Extraño. Su cuarto siempre estaba en penumbra, debido a eso mismo. No le gustaba despertar con la molesta sensación que producía el astro rey en sus impresionantes ojos caramelo. Gruñó suavemente antes de querer darse la vuelta como acto reflejo, pero diose cuenta que habían dos cosas que se lo impedían. La primera, un brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura –bueno, supuso que era un brazo, debido a la forma y que era de piel caliente- y lo segundo, un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado follando toda la noche.

Maldito sea él.

Sí, porque sabía que no era "ella" la que olía a lavanda y frutos silvestres, no era mujer quien le abrazaba con tanta posesividad. Aprovechador. Abusivo. Era un hombre. Su mejor amigo. Vaya hermandad la suya.

Su cabellera le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y sintiendo una corriente deslizándose por todo el cuerpo, trató de incorporarse. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar en seguida. Qué injusticia. Otro ser la pasaba bien toda la noche y él quedaba con los malditos dolores. Joder. Que se joda ese maldito doctor y Jakotsu.

Con el intento de movimiento, el joven espadachín que dormía en su regazo despertó, sobresaltado. Sus ojillos esmeralda lo miraron un momento antes de lanzarse a sus labios con desespero y algo de pereza.

Suikotsu se estremeció al sentir su aliento en las mejillas y luego, esa boca de labios delgados presionando la suya. No negaba que algunas veces se lo imaginaba, pero la realidad superaba con creces la ficción. Era cálido y desesperado, apasionado. El asesino de los ojos caramelo mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Jakotsu, haciéndole sangrar, pero también soltar un débil gemido de satisfacción. Este se incrementó cuando Suikotsu movió su pierna hasta rozar la erección de su hermano, para estimularlo. Con un movimiento que le costó un poco llevar a cabo, dejó al chico serpiente bajo su cuerpo, mientras sujetaba ambas manos por sobre su cabeza.

-Suikot…su… ¿eres tú?.-preguntó con voz ronca cuando abrió los ojos, debió parecerle rara la forma bruta a la que estaba siendo sometido, ya que el lado bueno de sí no habría hecho eso nunca.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito.-Dijo en su oído, provocando que el espadachín enredara sus piernas en las caderas del asesino.

Era extraño, porque siempre se enfadaba al amanecer en su cama. Era frustrante ver cómo tu compañero tomaba control de tu lado débil para pasar una buena noche, por eso Suikotsu se enfadaba. Sin embargo esta mañana era diferente. Porque si el doctor podía pasarla bien ¿Por qué él no?.

Jakotsu había tenido demasiada bondad por una noche. Que se enterara qué se sentía tener sexo con el verdadero Suikotsu. Nadie lo salvaría, nadie.

...&&&...

-¿Fuiste a ver a Jakotsu?.-Preguntó la voz cansada de Renkotsu, acurrucado en la puerta. Había estado en esa posición desde que habían llegado, para no mostrarle su pequeña herida que sangraba. Pero Ginkotsu sí sabía que estaba. Su hermano-creador no lo engañaba.

-sí, sí, sí.-respondió, acercándose lentamente al de ojos azabache, observándole con su fría mirada metálica. Renkotsu extendió sus bracitos diminutos, y entendiendo la indirecta, el hombre de plata lo cargó, haciendo que se apoyara en su regazo.

El artillero soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir la armadura congelada de su compañero en su herida. Tratando de no hacer caso, preguntó: -¿y qué está haciendo?.-

-Jugando con Suikotsu, pero ahora cambiaron las posiciones.-Dijo dulcemente, aspirando el aroma a pólvora que emanaba del cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano. Aroma que le fascinaba, pero le preocupaba horriblemente, porque se mezclaba con la sangre.

-Con que cambiaron las posiciones-Sonriendo con picardía, Renkotsu estiró su mano para rascarse la barbilla. Será interesante ver el juego de esos dos.-

-Eso espero. Ojala y Suikotsu no se canse.-respondió, abriendo la puerta para depositarlo en el futon tirado en el suelo de su cuarto. Renkotsu se estiró como un gato y se acomodó entre las mantas, para hecharse un buen sueñecito que le estaba haciendo verdadera falta.

-El más propenso a aburrirse soy yo si no vienes ahora mismo.-ordenó fríamente cerrando los ojos e intentando dejarse vencer por el sueño. Lo mismo hizo Ginkotsu, apoyado en el costado de la pared, lo más cerca posible de su creador.

Sabían todo, desde siempre. las estupideces de Jakotsu, las indirectas que le lanzaba al médico y la admiración del malvado Suikotsu. Pero no era nada comparado a lo que unía a Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, eso era más fuerte e insospechable. Por eso, la relación del espadachín y el tipo esquizofrénico de personalidad doble, ellos la veían como un simple juego poco digno de mención, pero para días como esos, resultaba interesante y cómico. Menos mal que nunca se enteraron de la escenita que Jakotsu había montado cerca del baño termal...

Fin.

OK, no me vi capaz de hacer un lemon, por eso tuve que cortarlo en esa parte. En verdad lo siento mucho si eso esperaban. gracias por leer de todos modos ;)

Admito que no me convenció del todo, pero si a ti te gustó, te disgustó o lo encontraste un verdadero derroche de tiempo, házmelo saber en un review. =)


End file.
